


Steven the new pink diamond

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Rose Quartz is pink diamond - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: A Single Pale Rose, Other, Steven is a pink diamond, laying awake at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Steven lays awake at night thinking about everything that had suddenly happenedEpisode a single pale roseYes my theory was right all along





	1. Chapter 1

Everything that I have known about her it was a lie   
My mom was actually a pink diamond, not a rose Quartz, so my name should be Steven diamond universe.

In the beginning she was a selfless child, but with time   
And fell in love with her colony she grew up to be a true diamond.  
Now everything makes sense, my mom had abilities no one else had, her sword could not shatter except poof anyone....and pearl and pink diamond kept many secrets from everyone.  
They both had staged the whole fake shattering, to fool the other diamonds to leave earth alone so that they could be free but that all backfired , leaving everyone else to corruption all except for a few of moms closest friends.

Few centuries later here I am , the new pink diamond   
Only thing is I haven’t told dad, Connie, Lars and the off colors and everyone in beach City,   
yikes I wonder how everyone is going to take it?, garnet didn’t take the sudden news well that she infused ,sapphire ran off and ruby quickly chasing after her, it’s been a few days still no sign of sapphire or ruby.

As for amethyst it took sometime and lots of thinking but she eventually welcomed the fact , that her little brother was special from the moment they first met.

The fact that pearl knew all along it still questioned him, mom had pearl promise to never speak of this again and her being a totally bird mom towards him growing up , it finally made sense she was pink diamond’s Pearl, made to serve her and to look after pink , but mom on the other hand chose her to be her friend not some servant.  
Well it’s 3:00 in the morning I better get some sleep,   
I will tell everyone the truth in the morning and maybe try to unlock my true powers as a diamond and heal the bubbled corrupted gems like jasper.


	2. More questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More thinking for Steven  
> I predict the next episode is going to be about finding sapphire 
> 
> This was going to one chapter but I thought why not write more

Morning after breakfast  
Sapphire is still missing and ruby is tirelessly working on finding her, me , amethyst and pearl decided to join the search.  
Pearl ,ruby and Greg go driving to search the roads.  
Peridot with pumpkin and Connie search the town.  
Amethyst shaping into a helicopter and I hitched a ride exploring the ocean from the sky and I often walk underwater in my bubble while doing so I began thinking how will I tell my dad the truth about mom being a diamond.... he was actually not surprised because there was still so much about her that even he didn’t know about , she did once tell him that she wasn’t a real person.  
Both Connie and peridot are still speechless on the news and her parents, bismuth and jasper had a mental breakdown on how their former leader was actually still alive after all these years and Lars and the off colors were angry and freaking out about how they were lied to but quickly Forgave me because heck I didn’t know and the crystal gems didn’t know... well except pearl because she was silenced by pink diamond ,so she couldn’t tell anyone. I often wonder about the diamonds what will they think about pink diamond still being alive , what will they say and how will I convince them that I am the new pink diamond but in my dream memories or should I say her memories ....both blue diamond and yellow diamond were not very confident in pink diamond having her own colony at a young age, but my mom did keep bugging them until they finally gave her one and a pearl, but the thing is pearl is a white pearl and mom is pink so how did that happen, both yellow diamond and blue diamond have pearls that matches their colors so where did pearl originally come from?. 

As for white diamond she is still a mystery , no has yet to talk about her , with that I might end up asking pearl about her.

Meanwhile both yellow and blue diamond’s ship are slowly approaching earth and lapis is furiously flying right behind them.  
(Cliffhanger)


End file.
